Thr Cursed Hourglass
by CrazedYugifan101
Summary: Will Yami be able to save Yasmine, or will she perish, or will Yugi have the last laugh? Read to find out! Possible lemon!
1. The Curse

**The Cursed Hourglass**

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Hey everyone. Sorry you haven't heard

from me in a long time. Yami and Yugi have been very bad! Haven't you?"

_Yami_-"Yes we've been bad."

_Yugi_-"Yes very, very bad."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-" Well, it's time once again to do a story. Yami."

_Yami_-"Yes?"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-" Yami you're paired with..."

_Yami_-"Please not with Yugi. not with Yugi."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"You're paired with Yasmine."

_Yami_-"Yay!.. Who's Yasmine?" (Gets dirty look from author.)

"I'm just messing with you."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Yugi. why don't you do the disclaimer."

_Yugi_-"I'd rather kiss Yami's ass!"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-(Ties Yugi to spinning wheel, starts to spin him.)"**YAMI! DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I DO THE SAME TO YOU, AS I DID YUGI! NOW**!"

_Yami_-"O.k O.k. Sheesh!"

(Dislaimer:Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but does own the name Yasmine.)

Chapter 1

The curse

Yasmine sat in her room in the dark, surrounded by her lamps collection. Her bedroom walls were painted black. Her bed sheets were purple. Horror and mystery books lined the shelves. On the top shelf was an antique hourglass, that her father got for her on one of his trips to Egypt. Yasmine had heard that the hourglass held a strange power, which was still a mystery. Yasmine was lonely.

Everyone treated her like a freak at her private school. She liked to watch the t.v when she was done doing her homework. On t.v would sometimes be her hero, Yami Motou, Yugi's older brother who's adopted. Yasmine wanted to meet him. She felt like she knew him. He was so handsome. Those eyes of his could probaly see into the soul of his dueling opponents. She loved the color of his eyes, which were ruby. His smile was of someone who could win at anything.

One beautiful afternoon, after school let out. Yasmine was walking home when a boy started to follow her. She got scared. this boy was stalking her. Suddenly the boy came up beside her and grabbed her roughly by the wrist. "Let go of me!" The boy clamped a hand over her mouth. Just then a voice ordered the boy to let her go. "Release the girl! I'm warning you!" The boy freaked. "Oh shit! It's the King of Games!" The boy released her and ran. The ran until he was out of sight.

Suddenly the person who'd rescued her helped her up. "Are you o.k?" She blushed when she looked into the face of her protector. It really was Yami Motou! The King Of Games! "You're the..the.. King Of Games." Yami smiled. "Yes I am." Yasmine blushed. "I'm just fine." Yami grinned a cocky grin. "Yes, you are." She blushed. "You're funny." He grinned sheepishly. "Here let me take you home." They walked and talked. "Yami I.. I don't know what to say." He placed finger over her lips. "Don't say anything." He pressed his lips to hers, and kissed her gently. after they finished kissing, they were both breathless. "Yami. Thank you for saving me today."

"It was nothing at all. Can I see you again?" Yasmine was taken aback. He wanted to see her? Of all people? "Sure. Come on over this Saturday." He smiled his sexy smile. "How about I walk you home from school every afternoon? Sound good?" Yasmine blushed. "Sure that sounds great. See you tomorrow." Yami bowed. "Til then, stay safe." Yasmine hurried inside, and closed the door. She leaned against the wall. "This has been a very good day." She hurried up to her room. She sat at her desk and started her homework. Suddenly the lights went out, and came back on. "That was strange."

Suddenly the hourglass started to levetate off the shelf and over to her desk. "This is really strange." Just then a voice spoke. "My dear you only have three days to find the one you. if you don't find him before the sun sets on the third day, **YOU WILL DIE**!" Shivered. "Get who to fall in love with me?" The voice sounded angry now. "The King Of Games of course!" Suddenly Bakura appeared. "Don't you worry. The King Of Games has already fallen for you. But I'll make it extremely hard for you! You need to give him the kiss of true love, and you need to recieve it from him as well. So you see I won't make it easy for you! Ha! Ha! Haa!"

Bakura then disappeared. Yasmine was now scared. She didn't know that the Yami was in love with her. "I'll start with it tomorrow." Just as she said that the sand in the hour glass started to fall. "I can't take much more of this. I'm going to bed." She got up from her chair, and removed her dress, and bra. She reached into the dresser and pulled out her night shirt. Before she put it on, she thought to herself, (Maybe I should take a nice hot bath to relax my nerves.) She held her nightshirt and a change of under wear, and went to take a bath. After her bath she went to bed.

Meanwhile, Yami was thinking about that girl he'd rescued. He couldn't wait to see her again. He reached over and turned out the lamp. He yawned. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Hr dreamt about the girl all night long. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Will Yasmine be able to get Yami to give her the kiss of true love? Or will Bakura succeed at killing her? You'll have to find out!

CrazedYugiFan101-"Yawn! I'm tired. Yami. Yugi. Are you.. snore.."

Yami-"Well looks like she fell asleep. Well good-night everyone."

Yugi-"Yeah good-night."

Yami-"Don't forget to review.

Yugi-"No flames! She really hates flames. They give her nightmares."

Yami-"**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! O.K**?"

Yugi-" Yami don't order them around like that! The author will find out!"

Yami-"Shush! She'll hear you."

Yugi-"Sorry."

Both-"Good-Night!"

CrazedYugiFan101-"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!"

Both- "Sorry."


	2. The Truth

**The Cursed Hourglass**

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Hey everyone. If you're wondering if Yugi and Yami are gay, then you're sadly mistaken. I put Yami with a girl that I came up with. Yugi's jealous, too. It's going to start with Yugi and Yami conversing."

_Yami_-"Are you jealous Yugi? Yugi? Yugi!"

_Yugi_-"What! what do you want?"

_Yami_-"Are you or are you not jealous that I got the girl?"

_Yugi_-"Yes I am, but I will get over it."

CrazedYugiFan101-"Well that won't be for long. Ha! Ha! Haa!"

_Yugi_-"What do you mean?"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"I have the power to make you jealous! Besides you'll find out soon

enough! Hee! Hee!"

_Yami_-"I have a very bad feeling about this."

_Yugi_-"So do I"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Yami dearest. Will do the disclaimer. Please?" (Gives puppy dog eyes with lip quiver.)

_Yami_-(Falls for it.)"O.k."

(Disclaimer: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but does own Yasmine.)

**Chapter 2**

**The truth**

Yami woke up to find Yugi looking at him. "What do you want?" Yugi cocked his head to the side. "Are you in love? Because you've had same look on your face since yesterday." Yami was stunned on quick his hikari had caught on. "How did you.." Yugi smiled at him. "I read your thoughts. You know, you should keep your thoughts locked deeper in your mind." Yami sneered. "What do know? I mean you never lock your thoughts away."Yugi laughed. "I do. I just leave the thoughts I don't mind you seeing. Hee! Hee!"

Yami lunged at Yugi. "So all this time I've been reading fake thoughts?" Yugi shokk his head. "No. They are real. It's just some of my thoughts are more.. um.. how do I put this? More personal than the others." Yami let Yugi down. Yami looked at the clock. It read 9:59. "Oh shit! I'll be late for school!" Yugi grabed Yami's arm. "No you aren't. It's Saturday. Remember?" Yami calmed down after that. Then he realized he had to see Yasmine again. He was going to go over to her house. "Yami what's the girl's name? Hmm. I might know her."

Yami wasn't sure he should tell Yugi. The last time he did that the girl fell in love with Yugi, and fell out of love with him. "Her name is Yasmine Tokijin. Do you know her?" Yugi thought a moment. "Yeah. She's that chick from Mugan school. it's a private school, for rich kids. Besides, she's the Queen of Games. You can just imagine the King of Games dating the Queen of Games." Yami couldn't believe she was the Queen of Games. Yami thoughtthat dating Yasmine just because of her title didn't seem like a good idea. Yami looked at the clock. It now read 10:20.

"Shit I'm going to be late." Yugi smiled evilly. (I'm going to follow him. I'm going to see if this girl Yasmine is as fine as rumors say.) Yami put on a pair of tight leather pants, a tight sleeveless black shirt, his choker, and spikey belt with his dueling deck. "Well I'd better get gonig or I'll be late. See ya later Yugi. Bye Grandpa." Yami left at 10:30.Yugi hurriedly put on the same out fit as Yami but with a different dueling deck.

Meanwhile at Yasmine's house, Yasmine woke at the same time as Yami was leaving his house. She took one look at the clock and shrieked. She hurriedly got up and put on her usual tight black dress with her black tights. She went and brushed her teeth, and hair. She put her dueling deck into purse. In her deck were two cards that didn't exist anywhere else. Those two cards are the White Eyes Blue Dragon, and the Black Eyes Red Dragon. Yasmine hurriedly ate breakfast, and sat and waited for Yami to show.

Yasmine thought back to the night before. (Does Yami truely love me?) Yasmnie would ask him. Sudenly the door bell rang. She went to the door and answered it. When she opened the door, Yami was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. Yasmine was speechless. "Oh Yami they're beautiful." Yami handed her the flowers. "Yami I have a question. It's a personal question, but.. Do You love me?"Yami thought a moment. "Yes, I do love you. I love you with all my heart."

From a distance, Bakura who sat on a wire out of sight, grew angry. (I'll would kidnap her later. Right now I need to kill someone.) He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inside Yasmine's room the hourglass shattered into a million pieces. Yasmine walked next to Yami. "Yami we just met yesterday and now we're already in love. Weird huh?" Yami smiled and nodded. "Yes it is weird, but some people just click like that." He snapped his fingers. They sat down on a park bench. Suddenly Yasmine looked uncomfortable. "Yami." Yami looked over at her. "Hmm."

Yasmine swallowed. "I'm kind of thirsty." Yami stood up. "I'll go get you a drink. I'll be right back." Yami walked over to the hotdog vender to get a drink. Yugi who'd been quietly following, made his move. He quietly placed a note in Yasmine's lap, and as he did this, he saw how beautiful she was.(Wow. I mean **WOW. **She's beautiful. No wonder Yami loves her so much. Damn! I wish I could get a date with this vixen. Uh-oh. Better hide. Yami's coming back.) Yami handed Yasmine a drink. Yasmine picked up the note, after taking the drink Yami offered her. She read the note. It said:

"Dear Yasmine,

Leave my brother and go

out with me. I'm cute and adorable.

I can make you laugh. I'm a great duelist.

I kick butt, yeah,

Signed,

Yugi.

P.S. Please go out with me! I'm sorry

if I'm begging, but I'm desperate. Please."

Yasmine showed the note to Yami. "Don't worry I'll deal with him when I get home." They spent the entire day together. It was evening when Yami walked Yasmine home. "Yami I had a great time today. I wanted to tell you that I love you, Yami." Yami placed a finger to Yasmine's lips just like he'd done before. "Say no more." He pressed his lips to hers, then stuck his tongue into Yasmine's mouth. She did the same to him. They frenched kissed for what seemed like forever, then they parted. "Here's my number if you need to get in touch with me for anything at all. O.k?" Yasmine smiled and nodded in understanding. "Bye. Bye.Wonder boy."

Yami waited until she'd gone inside her house before leaving. (This is the best day of my life! I hope for more days like this!) What Yami didn't know was that he was being watched by Bakura. Bakura smiled evilly. The girl was his now. Yasmnie was sitting at her desk writing in her diary. Suddenly, she heard noises coming from down stairs. She knew there was no one else but her in the house. Which meant someone was in the house. She picked up the phone but it was dead. She picked up her cell phone, and called Yami. "Hello?" Yasmine trembled, but she had to stay strong.

"Yami help. Someone's in the house." Just the she heard an evil laugh. _"Come little mouse. Come out and play. Heh! Heh!"_The door suddenly burst open and in the doorway stood Bakura. "Yami help! There's this guy here with white hair, brown eyes, and he looks mean. Please help!" Silence on the phone before he answered. "Get out of the house now!" Bakura grabbed her cell phone. "Heh! Heh! It's too late for that pharoah. Your queen's mine now!" Bakura crunched the cell phone with his bare hands.

"There's no one to save you now little mouse. Heh! Heh!" Yasmine trembled with fear. Yami had been almost to his own house when she'd called. He quickly turned around and started heading toward Yasmine's house. (Will I make it in time? Or will I be too late?")

Will Yami be able to save Yasmine before it's too late or will Yami lose his queen again just like he'd lost her 5,000 years ago? Tune in to find out!

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Now that's what I call a real cliff hanger."

_Yami_-"Yeah. I agree."(Goes to wake Yugi up.)

_Yugi_-"Snore..."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-(Author stops him)"Let him sleep. He was up all last night, right?"

_Yami_-"Yeah he was. Watching horror movies all night long."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Yami.. Reviews.."

_Yami_-"Oh, right. Don't forget to review. No flames. She uses them

to fry bad guys."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"See you all on the flip side.


	3. The Shocking Discovery

**The Curse Hourglass**

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Hey everyone! Sorry I've been so busy, that I haven't been able to update. Please don't be mad. (Looks toward Yami, who's banging on a door.) "What the hell are you doing?"

_Yami_(Ignores author and continues banging on the door.)"Yugi! Open the door! Now!"

_Yugi_(Voice muffled behind door.)"Hell no! I'm taking a piss!"

_Yami_(Still banging on the door.)"I demand you open this door at once!"

_Yugi_(Voice still muffled.)"You and what army?"

_Yami_(No longer banging on the door, but now yelling at the door.)"O.k, Yugi you asked for it! OBLITERATE!" (Door blows up, revealing Yugi standing there half naked.)

_CrazedYugiFan101_"Eeekk!"(Covers face.)"Please cover yourself Yugi."

_Yugi_(Yugi pulls his pants up. Glares at Yami.)"Nice going Yami. You made me flash the author."

_Yami_(Glares angerily at Yugi.)"It's your fault! If you'd opened the door like I'd asked you to. We wouldn't be in this mess." (The two boys continue to argue.)

_CrazedYugiFan101_(Wacks both boys on the head with a mallot.)"Will you two quit arguing? Will one of you do the disclaimer?"(Niether answer.) "Fine I'll choose. Yami, you do the disclaimer."

_Yami_(Glares at author.)"Why can't Yugi do it?"

_CrazedYugiFan101_(Glares right back Yami.)"Because **I said so!"**

_Yami_(Pouts and reluctantly agrees.)"Fine I'll do it!"

(Disclaimer:Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but does own Yasmine,)

_**"Love is but a fragile thing.**_

_**It's put together quickly,**_

_**And it's taken apart fast,**_

_**As if love never existed between them,**_

_**Hearts are broken easily, **_

_**And minds are corrupted and decieved,**_

_**For love and loss are a never ending cycle."**_

Chapter 3

The shocking discovery

Yami ran down the block but just as he reached the turn that would take him to Yasmine's house, a wall came up. "Damnit! That's the third time this has happened. Who keeps doing this?" Yami found another way to Yasmine's house. He just reached the front door, when he was transported two blocks away. "DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! I can't believe this shit! My luck's gone from bad to worst! In over a minute!"Yami started to make his to Yasmin'e house, when Bakura appeared. "You! Did you hurt Yasmine?" Bakura looked over at him and sneered. "Why do you care? You little hikari's doing all the work. I was just the hunter."

Yami was stunned. How could Yugi do this to him? (Oh no! Yasmine"s in danger! I going to have to talk to Yugi through mind link.) Yami paused a moment. "Hey Bakura where are you going anyway?" Bakura just grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." Bakura walked off laughing. "Well, here goes nothing." ((Yugi can you here me?)) He heard Yugi snort. ((Of course I can here you. What do want?)) Yami took a deep breath. ((Why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt Yasmine?)) Yugi chuckled through the mind link. As Yami walked or ran he spoke to Yugi throgh mind link. ((Well it's because you always get the girl but you never chose a girl before. You of all people had to go and choose the one girl I had feelings for. I hate you!)) Yami was stunned. Yugi had never told him that he was in love with Yasmine. Yugi spoke to Yami again. ((Well it doesn't matter now. She's going to be dead soon anyway, after I screw her at least. So You're going to be too late! Ha! Ha! Haa!)) Yugi closed off his end of the link.

Meanwhile, Yasmin lay on her bed scared. Then she heard footsteps getting closer to her room. The the door opened slowly. Yasmine closed her eyes in fear. Then the lights came back on. "Huh?" Then she looked toward the door. It was.. Yugi. Yugi stood there smiling. "Yugi it really is you.We have to get out of here that guy's going to come back." She got up and went and hugged Yugi. But Yugi gripped her breasts hard. "Yugi wha...What are you doing?" Yugi grinned and gripped her breasts harder. "I'm going to give you a big surprise." Yasmine was stunned. Yugi ripped off the top of her black dress, then he pulled her close. He reached a hand around and started to undo her bra. "Yugi stop it! Let go of me!" Yugi pushed Yasmine backward onto the bed, just as her bra came off. Yugi was holding her bra and then tossed it on to the floor.

"Opps. Oh well one less thing to worry about. Now for the surprise." Yasmine covered her breasts with her hands. "Leave me alone! Go away!" She tried to get away, but Yugi had other ideas. Yugi gripped the bottum of Yasmine's skirt, and tore it off. He some how manged to tie up her hands. Yugi leaned in and griped the ribbon of her under wear with his teeth, and he started to pull. The ribbon came undone. He started to stroke the spot that gave her plassure making Yasmine moan, while he undid the other ribbon. He then tossed her under wear onto the floor. "Now here comes the surprise." Yugi removed his own clothes.

Yugi inserted himself into Yasmine, making her moan. Then he started to go in and out. over and over again. Then he felt himself nearing his climax. He gripped her breasts, right as he released his seed into her. Then Yugi got dressed, and he went downstairs and got somthing. He came back hiding the knife behind his back. "Now for the second part of the surprise." He raised the knife. Yasmine screamed. "Aaahhh!" Yugi stabbed Yasmine in her left leg, her right arm ,and all over her body. Yugi smiled at his handy work, just then he heard a noise, apart from Yasmine gasping in pain. He turned around and in the stood Yami. He was mad.

What will Yami do? Will kill Yugi for hurting Yasmine or will Yami let Yugi live just by the kindness of his heart? Stay tuned to find out!

CrazedYugiFan101-(Eyes full of tears.)"That was beautiful.So very, very beautiful(Breaks down and cries.)

Yugi-"Yeah, but why do I have to be the bad guy?"

Yami-"Who knows what goes through her mind."

CrazedYugiFan101-(smiles proudly)"Well I might do a lemon between Yami and Yasmine. But I need You to tell me if I should or should not do one."

Yugi-"Well at least this chapter is done."

Yami(Yawn)-"I'm bored. I hope you do write that lemon."

CrazedYugiFan101-"Reviews.."

Yugi-"Review. Flames get used to torch bad guys houses,

and roast them. So give good reviews."

Yami-Yawn...Snore..


End file.
